Saving Simple Plan
by Elfera
Summary: Visser 3's newest plan is to infest all members of Simple Plan. Now it's become a race. Can the Animorphs save Simple Plan, before Visser 3 infests them? T because because Tobias is JUST A KID! ;D Angst because Tobias will have his moments, duh. Chapter Titles are the songs! I'm so clever.
1. Save You

**Me: I got this idea while watching this: ** watch?v=IeXrcRCZHeQ&feature=relmfu **Best video ever.**

**Edmund: Only you would come up with this.**

**Me: At least I didn't abandon a story based on My Alien by Simple Plan. I won't even read it now, because I'll be so sad! :.{(**

**Edmund: (throws arms in air) There you go again. Boo hoo get over it.**

**Me: BUT THEIR BETTER THAN THE BEATLES!**

**Edmund: That's hard to pass.**

**Me: Their also better than One Direction, and Justin Bieber.**

**Edmund: You hate them. Everyone is better than them to you.**

**Me: Expect Twilight.**

**Edmund: Ugh. I swear if you say one more thing regarding that site…**

**Me: Nutella :{D**

**Edmund: STAB ME! STAB ME NOW!**

**Me: That can be arranged.**

**Edmund: O_O**

**Me: Seriously I hate her, but I can contact Jadis.**

**Edmund: (brings out swords) I dare you.**

**Me: (brings out swords) IT'S ON! **

**Stayed tuned for the epic fight between Elfera and Edmund. Who will win?**

Visser 3' POV

I was bored, I had already morphed into my monster of the day. I had already killed some of my fellow Yeerks who upset me. Those stupid Andalite bandits haven't tried anything yet. So yes I the great Visser 3 who everyone should bow down to was bored.

I was on this pathetic human site listening to horrid human music, when I found something not that horrid.

((This is actually kind of good.)) Alloran said.

((Yes)) I said. ((People probably bow down to them. Get Erek. WE'RE GOING TO INFEST THEM AND THEN PAFETIC HUMAN CHILDREN!))

((Didn't you try that with One Direction?))

((Once I heard their music, I decided that once we win their dead. Along with Justin Bieber, and Rebecca Black.))

((IT'S FRIDAY IT'S FRIDAY!))

((SHUT UP!)) It was that moment a song called Shut Up by this band started to blare out of the primate human computer.

Jake's POV

We were doing something normal. As normal as something can be, when you're going on a double date, with a girl who you love, and your cousin who's with a bird/human/Andalite.

"This is going to be awesome!" Rachel said. "HERCULES FOR THE WIN!" **Okay so you aren't confused by the whole One Direction, Justin Bieber, and Rebecca black thingy. This is sort of now-a-days since I know nothing about life in the olden ages. (Don't ask) Hercules is going to be like The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, and blah blah blah. Meaning it's out in 3D. Deal with it.**

"I swear every time I see it there is a new thing I didn't notice that's wrong."

"So?" Rachel said. "It's not like something bad happened to Meg. She's awesome."

"Heracles which is his Greek name. Killed her while insane."

"What?" Rachel said. "I'm going to kill that jerk. SHE SAVED HIS LIFE!"

"Actually I don't think that happened. Meg wasn't as awesome as that. She just was there."

"UGH STUPID GREEKS!" Rachel shrieked.

"Calm down." Tobias told her. It was that moment when Erek ran up.

"Guys we have a big problem! The Yeerks are planning on investing the band members of Simple Plan!"

"WHAT?" Tobias said.

"Who?" Cassie, Rachel, and I said.

"How can you not know who Simple Plan is?" Tobias asked. "They're the best."

"Why are they infesting them?" I asked Erek.

"Well Visser 3 was on YouTube."

"What was he doing on YouTube?" Cassie asked.

"And he found a song, and decided that he liked them. So he plans to invest them, and then infest their fans."

"Okay we have to listen to them." Cassie said. "I'm going to buy a CD."

_**Later**_

After listening to the CD Get Your Heart On we sat there in silence.

"Okay" Marco said. "I can see why Tobias likes them. They're emo like him."

"I'm not emo!" Tobias said.

"Dude you tried to commit suicide, and we all think you probably cut yourself."

"I did not! My uncle cut me, but I didn't cut myself!"

((What is this emo you speak of?)) Ax said.

"It's just what they call people who are really emotional, and depressed." Cassie said.

"Which I'm not." Tobias said.

"Anyway" I said. "If the whole world hears how awesome they are, we're doomed. We have to stop them from getting infested!"

"What are their names?" Marco asked.

"Pierre Bouvier, Sébastien Lefebvre, David Desrosiers, Chuck Comeau, and Jeff Stinco." Tobias said.

"Wow" Marco said. "Are they French?"

"French-Canadian." Tobias said. "I should demorph." With that Tobias was a bird.

"Wow we should find them, and hide them in Australia." Marco said. "Maybe with Cassie's Australian friend. Where do they live?" We all looked at Tobias.

((How should I know?))

"You know their names." Rachel pointed out. "You actually remembered them."

((So? I don't stalk them, then sneak into their house to steal their teddy bears.))

"I've always wanted to steal Voldemort's teddy bear." Marco said.

**Well… just to tell you. I DO NOT KNOW THEIR NAMES! I LOOKED ON WIKIPEDIA, AND COPY PASTED! Okay how is it that Sebastien is underlined for spellcheck, but not Voldemort? Weird…**


	2. To Mumbai, India!

**Me: So anyone get my little joke in the summery which will happen in this chapter?**

**Alala: No one cares. Okay people in case you don't read Astronaut I'm Elfera's muse sent by the muses to help her with her writing. She wants you people to make me a girlfriend of girlfriend because I'm bisexual, and she's lazy. They have to be based on an Animorph person (except Rachel) and a character in a different book series or book or movie or whatever. (Besides Clarisse.) So do it. You also have to give her your real name or fake name if you win.**

**Me: I'm going to be writing a book series about the hard life of Alala the muse. You will be like an important miner character. Or a main character. Not a popularity contest. But if you're mean to me you're already disqualified. Good luck! :{D**

**Alala: Elfera doesn't own Animorphs or Simple Plan. If you think so you're an idiot.**

Rachel's POV

The whole time we spent going to the airport Tobias spent it singing. I guess knowing that Visser 3 was infesting the members of his beloved band it unearthed his love for the songs. I guess we all have to be glad Tobias is a good singer.

((What the fuck is wrong with me? Don't fit in with anybody. How could this happen to me? Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep and every night is the worst night ever.))

((Did you notice that this song is our theme song?)) Marco asked.

((I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid.))

((If he says I'm just a kid one more time…)) Marco warned.

((I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair!))

((AAAAAAAAH!)) Marco screamed.

((Annoy Marco with I'm Just a Kid. Check.)) Tobias said.

((What?)) Marco said. ((You sang that to annoy me?))

((Yeah, I don't sing I'm Just a Kid. I sing Welcome to My Life.))

((Don't sing it.))

((Tobias)) I said. ((Sing it.))

((Do you ever feel like…))

((Tobias…)) with that pause I knew Jake was going to sing something. ((There you go. You're always so right. It's all a big show. It's all about you.)) Then Cassie joined in.

((You think you know. What everyone wants. You always take time to criticize me.)) Then Ax of all people joined in.

((It seems like everyday I make mistakes. I just can't get it right.)) Then I had to join in.

((It's like I'm the one. You love to hate. But not today.)) Then all of us plus Tobias sang:

((Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Don't wanna hear it. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out of my way. Step up. Step up. Step up. You'll never stop me. Nothing you say today. Is gonna bring me down.))

((Grow up.)) Marco said. ((And I swear if that's another Simple Plan song, and you start singing it. I'm going to attack all of you! Starting with the Simple Plan freak.))

((So does anyone know where they live, or where they are?)) I asked.

((Well Erek told me that Visser 3 was waiting for them to get to their last stop on their tour. So I decided we'll go there.)) Jake said. ((Only when they land we'll turn fly and ride on them.))

((I call riding on Jeff Stinco. I like his hair.))

((Isn't he the bald one?))

((Yep.))

((I'll get the shaver.)) Marco said.

((So we're going to Mumbai India?)) Tobias asked.

**Me: The only research I like doing.**

**Alala: You hate research. Unless it's Simple Plan, or Animorphs, or Greek mythology.**

**Me: Or anything else that isn't real. Not counting Simple Plan. People in India are lucky. They get Simple Plan. :{( I can't wait to get a kitten! Actually we'll be getting two! The names and colors are already picked out. Any guesses?**


End file.
